Surprise dauphine
by GabyMoose
Summary: À peine arrivé chez Makoto, Haruka lui réserve une surprise du moins du plus inattendu. LEMON R-18


One-Shot  
MakoHaru 

-Qu'es-ce que..  
-La ferme et laisse-toi faire.

Makoto ce tut assez rapidement à la demande de son ami. Il y avait de quoi à protester sur le coup quand celui-ci est entre vos jambes et qu'il déboucle votre ceinture, sans un mot pour expliquer.

Il ne va s'en dire que, le châtain était rouge pivoine. Fallait vraiment être innocent pour ne pas savoir ce qu'Haru allait faire. Juste pour faire exprès, il manœuvrait lentement. Ainsi avec son bouton et sa braguette. Surtout sa braguette! Makoto ne savait plus comment se placer dans sa situation actuelle.

Haru n'avait pas vraiment d'arrière pensée en agissant ainsi. Il voulait juste atteindre son but, sans se presser. Et avec raison, puisqu'il sortit ce qu'il voulait de sa prison de tissu. Il resta un moment devant le membre de son ami, le fixant avec surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, dans les douches il avait l'habitude donc il le savait bien fourni. Mais cela restait impressionnant de proche et, qui plus est, gorgée de plaisir.

Le dauphin coupa dans sa contemplation et le prit dans sa main, faisant lentement des va-et-vient. L'orque eu un hoquet de surprise mélangé avec un petit cri non vraiment catholique.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais le cri, pourtant moindre, provoqua un tilt en Haru. Il en avait étrangement plus envie qu'au départ. Ce qui fit qu'il accéléra un peu la cadence, même que, au bout d'un moment après les gémissements un peu plus fort de Makoto, approcha son visage et le lécha timidement de son long.

-H-Haru ! Ah! Mmmmh…

Makoto se mordit la main par réflexe. Il ne voulait pas ameuter sa famille dans sa chambre, surtout pas les jumeaux, bien trop jeunes pour voir ce tableau. Son martyr continuait dans sa lancée, venait plus titiller cette fois-ci son gland, encore plus sensible que le reste. La main inoccupé du lycéen vint tenir la tête de Haru, mais n'avait pas la force de le faire arrêter. C'était juste trop bon pour qu'il le fasse. En plus que ce dernier mit son membre en bouche, ce fut encore plus dur, même sa main, qui était proche de devenir rouge sang à force de mordre, ne retenu pas son gémissement.

Insciemment, il poussa sur sa tête pour plus de sensation. Haru eu un peu plus de mal avec cette poussée soudaine. Il dut mettre toute sa force pour ne pas s'étouffer avec le membre de son ami.

-Je..je vais..aaaahh~!

Makoto explosa littéralement dans la bouche du dauphin, qui s'empressa d'avaler la substance blanche, dont un peu coula de ses lèvres. Cette vue perverse avait de quoi faire rougir plus qui ne l'était déjà le châtain.

Sérieusement, comment il avait pu en arriver là avec son ami d'enfance? Il n'allait pas le nier, il était amoureux de lui depuis très longtemps. Mais qui penserait que cela ce passerait ainsi? Voir Haru entre ces jambes comme ça, comme dans ses rêves non vraiment saints, qui l'avouera au grand jamais à personne, jamais il aurait cru que ça arriverait dans sa vie.

Celui qui quelques secondes plus tôt faisait une fellation à son ami d'enfance, vint lécher ce qui restait de semence sur ses lèvres, fixant bien l'orque dans les yeux. Le voir ainsi complètement rouge, l'excita au plus au point, plus qu'à son arrivée. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Haru ressentait ce genre de chose pour Makoto sans savoir pourquoi il avait envie à ce point de lui. Cela le rendait tellement perplexe qu'il n'avait pas agit selon son instinct comme il avait l'habitude de faire, étant le type de garçon qui ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir. Mais aujourd'hui fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Étant au club comme d'habitude, s'entrainant comme d'habitude, pourtant rien en ce jour était différent des autres. À la différence que le brun se retenait déjà depuis des mois de lui sauter dessus. Ainsi, son torse complètement trempé, son geste habituel de ramener son toupet vers l'arrière, vint les douches ensuite comme à l'accoutume pour retirer tout le chlore, s'en fut trop!

Et voilà maintenant où il se trouvait, le suçant sans le laisser agir et qui heureusement, le laissa faire. Le dauphin continuait de le regarder de ses yeux bleus remplient de désir que le châtain vit bien évidemment, lui aussi exciter de son côté.

Haru se leva finalement, vient s'asseoir au centre du lit, les jambes écartés. Makoto le regarda faire sans trop comprendre. Le nageur soupira face à tant d'innocence, il prit sa main et le dirigea sur son entre-jambe. Makoto rougissait de plus belle en sentant la virilité de son ami aussi dur.

-C'est serré dans mon pantalon, libère-moi toi aussi.

Simple et direct, tout Haru! L'orque déglutit, un peu gêné de ce qu'il allait faire. Depuis le temps qu'il le voulait, il n'allait pas s'arrêter là, surtout pas avec un Haru en chaleur en face de lui. Makoto se leva du lit, sous le regard déçu de son ami, qui changea d'avis aussitôt qu'il vit l'hôte de la maison barrer sa porte. Il ne voulait absolument pas se faire déranger par sa famille.

Makoto revient devant son ami, le fixa un moment, puis, lentement, un peu maladroit, refit la même chose que Haru, descendant la braguette de son pantalon, puis, il fut bloquer un moment sur…..le maillot….évidemment…fallait s'y attendre, on parle de Haruka Nanase, le grand amoureux de l'eau. Sachant que ça serait un peu plus difficile, le châtain n'eut d'autre choix que de tout retirer, laissant un corps à moitié nu devant lui, plus que bandant. Parlant de ça, cela eu l'effet de faire réveiller de nouveau son membre.

-Makoto….je t'en prie, disait Haru d'un regard suppliant.  
-H-Hum…

Makoto prit finalement son ami en main, appliquant de long va-et-vient. Celui-ci laissa échapper des soupirs de satisfaction, ondulant doucement les hanches, appréciant le contact.

-Haru..  
-Makoto…plus…

Il obéit à sa demande, allant un peu plus vite sur le membre dur. Par contre, la vision que lui donnait le dauphin était trop perverse pour qu'il se contente juste de sa main. Il voulait l'entendre encore plus. Son visage vint entre les jambes de Haru et lécha le gland, faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise mêlé à du plaisir à ce dernier. Makoto continua ainsi un moment, passant sa langue partout, avant de finalement gober l'objet de ses désirs les plus inavoués.

-Aaah~!

Le brun ne savait plus où se donner de la tête tellement c'était bon. Le châtain allait sur son membre rapidement, passant sa langue ici et là pour lui donner plus de plaisir. Il mit sa gêne dans un coin de son esprit pour le moment. Ce n'était plus le temps, alors que ses rêves sont enfin réalités. Depuis l'enfance que Makoto était amoureux du nageur, depuis la puberté qu'il pensait à lui autrement que des baisers chastes. La fin était proche pour Haru mais celui qui lui donnait du plaisir voulait autrement. Makoto stoppa ainsi ce qu'il faisait, avec le grognement de mécontentement du brun. Il sourit en entendant cela et s'approcha de son oreille, lui susurrant sensuellement, donnant des frissons au corps en-dessous de lui.

-Pas maintenant. Je veux te donner du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir~

L'orque lui mordilla le lobe, signant le départ de ce qui va être une soirée de rêve pour les futurs amants. Le dauphin soupira suite à tout cela. Il s'accrocha à son cou, croisant ses bras. Makoto descendit ensuite ses lèvres sur son cou laissant des baisers sur son passage. Avec peine et misère il enleva le reste des vêtements à Haru. Il releva finalement la tête, regardant dans les yeux bleus brillants de son ami, le rouge léger aux joues. Puis son regard dériva vers les lèvres, vierges de tout baiser. Il voulait être le premier. Il voulait le faire sien, à lui et personne d'autres. Les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient fut franchit enfin. Le baiser était doux au départ, mais plus ils appréciaient, plus ce fut passionné. La langue de Haru quémanda le droit d'entrer, ce qui fut accepta et chercha sa jumelle pour finalement danser ensemble. Makoto échappa un léger gémissement au contact. Le brun continua dans sa lancée en baissant le pantalon du châtain avec ses pieds, indiquant qu'il était le seul tout nu et voulait le voir aussi. Makoto compris immédiatement et le retira difficilement, ne lâchant pas les lèvres du nageur. Son haut passa aussi évidemment. Il revient à la charge en caressant le corps sous lui. Ses doigts tracèrent les muscles du torse, descendant tranquillement. Il évita son entre-jambe pour aller sur ses cuisses. Les écartant un peu plus, il monta ses jambes pour aller dans la zone inexplorée du brun. Doucement il caressa l'anneau de chair sans aller plus loin. Haru gigota légèrement, poussa du bassin, lui donnant le signe qu'il était prêt à passer le capte.

Makoto coupa leur baiser pour lui présenté ses doigts aux lèvres de Haru, après avoir attendu qu'il reprenne son souffle. Le dauphin les lécha avidement, le fixant dans les yeux. L'orque avait des frissons de plaisir à cette vue. Une fois bien humidifié, il revient au point de départ, puis doucement, entra un doigt en Haru. Celui-ci se crispa légèrement à l'intrusion, trouvant la sensation étrange. Makoto attendit quelques secondes avant d'introduire le deuxième. Haru soupira de douleur cette fois-ci. Pour le détendre, le châtain se pencha pour venir jouer avec les bouts de chair durcis. Voyant une réaction positive, il commença à bouger en lui pour l'habituer. Le brun lâchait de plus en plus des petits gémissements. Un troisième rejoint les autres, ainsi qu'un quatrième. Haru avait un peu plus mal, c'est pourquoi Makoto chercha son point de plaisir pour le calmer plus vite. Heureusement il le trouva rapidement.

-Aaah oui là encore!

À sa demande il continua de toucher ce point, puis retira ses doigts ainsi que sa bouche de son torse, entraînant un grognement mécontent de la part du nageur. Makoto releva ses hanches pour être à la bonne hauteur et présenta son membre à l'entrée de Haru, et attendit le feu vert de sa part, qui vint immédiatement. Alors, doucement, très doucement, il entra en lui. Haru eu un cri de douleur.

-Respire Haru, respire..

Il obéit et fit son possible pour lui facilité la tâche. Makoto se retenait pour ne pas venir, la sensation de chaleur était tellement intense. Cela prit un moment mais finalement il arriva au bout et fit de long va-et-vient au signal de Haru. Ce dernier croisa ses jambes à ses hanches, s'accrocha à son dos, le griffant au passage quand son amant allait vite en lui.

-Makoto~ encore~ aah aaah~!  
-Haru mmh~

Makoto accéléra la cadence, allant de plus en plus profond, jusqu'à enfin, il toucha sa prostate. Haru cria de plaisir, l'incitant à continuer, allant même donner des coups de hanches puissants à chaque fois. Oui, entendre la voix de Haru ainsi était jouissif, et rien le fait qu'il serait le seul à en profiter le rendait heureux. C'était extrêmement rare de le voir aussi expressif, autant en profiter pas vrai?

Le dauphin ne savait plus où se donner de la tête avec toutes ces sensations qui affluaient en lui comme un choc électrique. Comme une douce chaleur, chaleur dont l'origine venait de son ami d'enfance. Ce n'était pas un secret pour lui, l'un ou l'autre, c'est leurs premières expériences. Et il imaginait très mal le châtain aller se renseigner dans des magazines ou sur internet sur le sujet, ni même se toucher, tellement il est prude de nature. Alors, qu'il lui fasse l'amour divinement bien, ce fut plus qu'il croyait. Chaque toucher du corps chaud du plus grand, l'apaisa. Le sentir en lui, ne formant qu'un, l'excita au plus au point. Et finalement ce fut l'extase total, chaque fois que Makoto atteignait ce point si sensible en lui. Il ressentait tellement de chose en même temps que, finalement il ne put se retenir et explosa, cria le nom de l'être aimé dans la jouissance.

Makoto le suivit peu de temps après, lâchant un long râle rauque. Il se retira de l'antre de son amant et s'écroula de fatigue à côté de lui, complètement essoufflé, tout comme le brun. Il se passa un moment où tout ce qu'on entendait dans la pièce était leurs respirations saccadé qui essayaient de reprendre un rythme normal, jusqu'à ce que Makoto prenne la parole.

-Haru?  
-Hm?  
-..Je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Haru rata un battement. Il s'en doutait bien, après cette partie de jambe en l'air, merveilleusement délicieuse d'ailleurs, que ses sentiments était réciproque, sinon ils n'auraient pas passé à l'acte. Mais entendre ces 3 petits mots venant de la bouche de l'être aimé, comment dire, lui réchauffa le cœur et ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, il se sentait rassurer. Inutilement tout de même connaissant l'orque mais il s'en fichait, il se sentait que trop bien. Haru tourna la tête vers Makoto, les joues légèrement rouge, ses yeux bleus océan pétillants. Puis, vint un sourire sincère. Ce fut au tour de Makoto de sentir son cœur s'arrêter devant se tableau.

-Hm, moi aussi, je t'aime Makoto.

Sous ces déclarations, le châtain vint l'embrasser amoureusement.

.

.  
-Aaaah~ ça fait du bien!  
-Hm.

Makoto se sentait bien dans l'eau chaude en ce moment, mais aussi extrêmement rassuré. Pourquoi rassuré? Eh bien, après leur séance de…enfin vous voyez, Makoto descendit dans la cuisine cherché de quoi se rafraichir pour lui et Haru. Bouteille d'eau à la main, il remarqua une note sur la table. Il y était inscrit que les jumeaux étaient chez des amis pour la nuit et que les parents étaient dans une sortie en amoureux. En bref, tout ce temps où il avait peur qu'on les entend pour finalement, savoir qu'ils étaient seuls. Makoto lâcha un gros soupire de soulagement en lisant la note.

Enfin bref, maintenant voici les tourtereaux, en train de prendre un bon bain ensemble. Petit à petit leurs muscles se détendaient. Haru se laissa aller dans son élément, yeux fermé, le dos contre le torse musclé de son désormais petit-ami.

Mais si seulement, si seulement il n'y avait pas cette combinaison de chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, peut-être que cela ne se serai pas arrivé. Mais bon, ne cherchons pas plus loin du comment et pourquoi il était ainsi, c'est peine perdu.

Ce qui se passe c'est que, l'eau qui l'enrobe, plus sentir le corps de son amant contre son dos, son souffle chaud dans son cou dénudé, qui le fit frissonner, c'était trop pour lui. Immanquablement, son bassin bougea sous toutes ses sensations. Bassin qui était collé au membre de Makoto, qui durcissait à vue d'œil.

-H-Haru hm, arrête..  
-Prend moi Makoto, maintenant.

C'était du direct, qui fit effet malgré tout instantanément, oubliant la protestation précédente. Il sentait qu'il aura du mal à résister son brun continuellement. L'orque plaça le dauphin pour qu'il soit à quatre pattes dans la baignoire, lui remontant le bassin. Il se pencha pour mordiller son épaule et le pénétra, l'eau, et le fait qu'ils l'ont fait il n'y a pas longtemps, aidant. Haru avait un peu mal, mais l'oublia bien vite au premier mouvement en lui.

-Aaah~ oui~ plus fort!

Makoto accéda à sa demande, et donna des coups de rein puissant. Pas de place pour la douceur, ni l'un ni l'autre le voulait de toute façon. Leur deuxième fois fut carrément sauvage, et ils adoraient ça. Bien sûr, dans le futur, leurs relations fut unique à chaque fois, peut importe comment ils le faisaient. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils s'aiment et rien d'autre. 


End file.
